


Rinse and Repeat

by L_mouss



Series: new method: traveling through time and dimension [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross Posted at FFn, Dimension Travel, Gen, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, accidentally, family stuff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: Naruto meninggal di usia 25 tahun, dan bangkit di usia 3 tahun di depan Ayahnya. Ayahnya yang berasal dari dimensi berbeda. Lebih dari itu, dia juga punya saudara kembar dengan jiwa Yin Kurama. Yeah, aneh. (Time/Dimension Travel Fix It)





	1. Is this heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> Aku nulis ini karena benar-benar frustasi dengan salah satu author di fandom Naruto yang ceritanya bagus banget tapi malah stop di tengah jalan, :( me sad.
> 
> anyway, enjoy this one.
> 
> Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto, i don't own the character and i don't take profit from this.

Dia akan mati.

Hal ini terlintas di kepala Naruto, sesaat setelah benda kayu yang keluar dari tangan Kaguya menembus jantungnya.

Dia akan mati.

Tidak ada rasa takut di kepalanya. Menjadi seorang ninja berarti selalu siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Termasuk kematian.

Dia akan mati.

Naruto bisa merasakan bagaimana ekor Kurama memeluknya lebih erat. Kali terakhir mereka bersama sebelum Naruto meninggalkannya. Kurama akan bereinkarnasi lagi, Naruto akan berakhir di akhirat.

Dia akan mati.

Tapi senyum Naruto mekar di bibirnya. Kaguya mungkin memenangkan pertarungan ini, tapi tangan Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menyentuh tubuhnya. Mereka berhasil menyegel Dewi ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini Naruto tahu bahwa Sang Dewi akan tetap berada di dalam segelnya karena Zetsu hitam juga telah disegel dalam segel yang berbeda.

Mereka memenangkan perang ini. Lagi.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian tenggelam di dalam kegelapan.

Naruto mati.

* * *

Kepalanya terasa berat namun tubuhnya terasa seperti dia melayang di angkasa. Ada rasa sakit di dalam, dalam, _dalam_ dan tidak bisa dia sentuh. Seperti sinar matahari yang bisa di rasakan namun tak pernah bisa dia tangkap.

_Jauh di dalam._

Rasa sakit itu sangat mengganggu. Rasanya seperti duri dalam daging, begitu mengganggu dan harus segera dikeluarkan. Tapi dia jauh di angkasa, dan rasa sakit itu jauh di dalam. Bagaimana dia bisa menggapai rasa sakit itu dan menghilangkannya?

Tapi dia ingat— _bayangan? Memori? Insting?—_ bahwa dia tidak pernah menyerah. Tidak sekali pun kata menyerah menjadi pilihan untuknya. Bahkan ketika tidak lagi ada di pilihan. Menyerah adalah hal yang asing untuk dirinya.

Dan dia ingat, tidak sekali pun dia merasakan sakit yang mengganggu seperti ini. Tidak sekali pun dia merasa sakit yang berkelanjutan karena dia punya—teman? Partner? Saudara?—dia tidak ingat... kenapa mengingat jadi begitu sulit untuknya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Dia mencoba menggapai, benar-benar berusaha, agar rasa sakit itu bisa dihilangkan. Dari belakangnya tiba-tiba muncul kegelapan, menyelimutinya, memutus usahanya untuk terus menggapai. Dan perlahan, rasa sakit itu mendekatinya, keluar dari dalam menuju permukaan dan meninggalkannya.

Pergi. _Pergi._ Dan _damai_ menyelimutinya.

Dia tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

XxX

Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Matanya masih terasa berat. Tubuhnya lemas, tapi rasa sakit itu sudah menghilang. Tidak ada lagi duri dalam daging.

Dia mengatur napasnya. Satu dua. Satu dua. _Satu dua_. Dada mengembang dan mengempis.

Hidup. Dia hidup.

Apa yang terjadi? Tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakan, lemah, _renta_. Siapa dia? Apakah dia orang tua yang sedikit lagi dijemput dewa kematian?

Ada seseorang di dekatnya. Seperti lentera, berdetak dan begitu terang.

Apakah orang itu kemari untuk menjemputnya?

Dekat. Dekat. Dan terdiam.

Orang tersebut berdiri di sana, menjadi pelita di dalam kegelapan yang mengelilinginya. Dia terus berdiri di sana, tapi sinarnya perlahan meredup. Dan dia menghilang.

Kegelapan kembali menyelimutinya.

XxX

Dia membuka matanya, menyambut langit-langit putih yang balik menatapnya. Tapi semuanya begitu terang, dan dia kembali menutup matanya. Sesaat berlalu, dia kembali membuka matanya. Kali ini, cahaya di sekitarnya tidak seterang tadi. Dia mencoba fokus, insting berkata untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya.

Kaki, paha, badan, tangan, kepala. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun tubuhnya begitu lemas, dan menggerakkannya butuh tenaga yang tidak sedikit. Dia menutup matanya. Fokusnya beralih ke lingkungan sekitarnya, mencoba mengukur tingkat bahaya yang mungkin menyambutnya.

Telinganya mendengar bunyi _Beep Beep Beep_. Hidungnya menangkap bau antiseptik. Dia tahu tempat ini. Rasanya seperti dia bisa menghitung dengan jari kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, baik untuk menjenguk maupun di rawat. Dia tidak pernah jatuh sakit, dan dia tidak pernah terluka untuk waktu yang lama.

Dia ingat? (ataukah cuma delusi) bahwa dia pernah ditusuk di perut dan hanya membutuhkan waktu satu hari untuk sembuh kembali. Dia juga ingat bahwa dia pernah ditusuk dan dia tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit sama sekali. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padanya sampai dia perlu di rawat di rumah sakit.

Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Dia mencoba untuk mengingat kembali, tapi tubuhnya begitu lemah. Pikirannya lelah mencoba memproses semua ini. Dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

XxX

Dia membuka matanya dan semua ingatan kembali ke kepalanya. Perang, Kaguya, mencoba untuk menyegel dia sekali lagi dan berhasil melakukannya, jantungnya yang tertusuk—mati. Dia ingat bahwa dia mati. Tapi, tapi dia—Naruto berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Dan dia bisa merasakan denyut jantungnya.

Dia hidup. Tapi... bagaimana?

Jantungnya. Dia yakin bahkan dirinya tidak bisa hidup setelah tertusuk di jantung seperti itu. Harusnya kematian yang menyambutnya, bukan rumah sakit.

Bagaimana? Naruto mengernyit, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Matanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah sedari tadi berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Seorang pria, mata biru, rambut pirang dengan poni panjang yang membingkai wajahnya. _Yondaime Hokage. Ayahnya._

Naruto membelalak. “Tou-chan?”

Respon Ayahnya sama sepertinya. Mata membelalak, dahi mengernyit. Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya terdiam, menjadi dingin. Naruto tidak pernah menerima ekspresi itu dari Ayahnya meski dia hanya pernah bertemu dengannya selama dua kali. Situasi ini benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Naruto menutup matanya. Instingnya berteriak _salahsalahsalah_ saat dia mencoba memproses apa yang sedang dia alami sekarang. Karena Ayahnya sudah meninggal. Dan Naruto masih hidup. Naruto masih bernapas, dan masih berada di rumah sakit. Dia masih _hidup._

Atau apakah dia sudah mati? Karena yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya adalah Ayahnya. Dari penampilan dan chakranya, Naruto yakin seratus persen dia bukan seseorang yang sedang menyamar. Dan dia tidak mungkin berada dalam genjutsu karena Kurama— _Kurama_!

Naruto tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menuju ke tempat yang sangat familiar untuknya. Ruangan yang seperti selokan bawah tanah menyambutnya. Dia mengernyit. Terakhir kali dia melihat tempat ini saat dia berusia dua belas tahun.

Ada yang salah dengan kondisi ini. Naruto sedikit khawatir untuk memeriksanya. Tapi dia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia melangkah maju, yakin langkahnya akan mengantarnya sampai tujuan.

Apa yang dia temukan tidak memberinya jawaban, tetapi semakin banyak pertanyaan. Karena di depannya, gerbang yang sudah dia buka sejak dia berusia enam belas tahun, menyambutnya dengan tertutup rapat. Dan di dalam gerbang tersebut, dia bisa merasakan keberadaan temannya. Tertidur.

“Kurama? Oi Kurama!?” dia mendekati gerbang tersebut dan memukul besinya. Lalu dia berhenti. Suaranya... suaranya terdengar berbeda. Suaranya lebih cempreng, lebih tenor seperti anak-anak. Dan tangannya, tangannya merupakan tangan anak-anaknya. Dia melihat ke bawah, dan bayangannya pada air yang tergenang menyambutnya.

Anak kecil. Dia adalah anak kecil. Panik dan takut bercampur dalam dirinya. Dia tidak berada dalam genjutsu. Dia tahu dia tidak berada dalam genjutsu karena tidak ada yang bisa mereplika pengalamannya selama dia berada di alam bawah sadar. Dia dan Kurama juga sudah bertambah kuat untuk menghalau genjutsu yang dilempar padanya.

Dan hanya Sasuke dan matanya yang mampu menipu persepsinya. Itu pun hanya untuk beberapa detik.

Dia yakin dia tidak berada dalam sebuah genjutsu. Jadi... apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Di depannya, Kurama membuka matanya. Rubah tersebut melihat sekelilingnya, tampak sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

“Naruto,” kata Kurama. “Apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa gerbang sialan ini ada lagi di depanku? Apa kau menyegelku lagi!?”

Untuk sesaat, panik dan takut yang dirasakan Naruto menghilang. Gantinya, rasa tidak terima atas tuduhan Kurama menyeruak ke permukaan. “Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu!? Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini sama sekali. Ugh!” Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Rasa takut dan panik tadi kembali, dan bercampur dengan marah, frustasi dan kebingungan. “Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi.”

Kurama terdiam, matanya terfokus pada Naruto. “Kau jadi anak kecil.”

 _Duh. Terima kasih untuk observasinya, Kurama_. Naruto memutar matanya. “Aku tahu. Itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Aku ingat kita bertarung melawan Kaguya, aku sekarat tapi kita berhasil menyegelnya lagi. Aku ingat semuanya dan aku yakin aku tidak akan selamat dari serangannya. Tapi aku baru saja melihat Ayahku di samping tempat tidurku, dan tubuhku adalah tubuh anak kecil sekarang, dan kau berada dalam segel lagi dan aku tidak paham lagi apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.”

Kurama melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Matanya juga terlihat panik. “Naruto. Keluar dari sini. Aku punya firasat yang buruk soal ini. Jangan apa-apakan segelnya sekarang. Aku tidak punya jawaban untukmu, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku.”

“Apa—” tapi ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Kurama memutus koneksi mereka secara sepihak dan Naruto kembali membuka matanya.

Ayahnya masih di sana. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan fokus. Naruto merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Dia menenangkan dirinya, mencoba untuk menghadapi situasi ini dengan kepala dingin.

Tidak ada yang masuk akan dengan kejadian ini. Dia harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang.

XxX

Naruto masih berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Tubuhnya masih merupakan tubuh anak kecil (dan Naruto yakin usia tubuh ini kurang dari lima tahun) dan tidak berubah kembali menjadi tubuh seseorang yang berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Ayahnya masih berada di sampingnya, tapi ekspresi dingin dan waspada yang dia gunakan sebelumnya telah hilang digantikan dengan wajah meringis dan kebingungan.

“Jadi menurutmu,” kata Ayahnya. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan opininya tentang betapa absurdnya situasi ini kepada Ayahnya. Ayahnya, yang menggunakan persona Hokagenya pada anak kecil yang bahkan belum berusia lima tahun. “Aku adalah Ayahmu.” Naruto mengangguk. Ayahnya tertawa, suaranya bukan melodi yang enak didengar. “Nak. Istri dan anakku meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu saat Kyuubi lepas kendali dan memporak-porandakan Konoha. Aku tidak punya anak.”

 _Hah!?_ Itu menjelaskan kenapa Ayahnya tampak menderita ketika Naruto menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah anaknya. Tapi, Naruto... Mati? Bahkan sebelum dia berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Semakin banyak misteri yang harus dijawab. Naruto bisa merasakan denyut menyakitkan timbul di kepalanya.

_Ugh._

“Siapa namamu, Nak?” tanya Ayahnya.

Naruto terdiam. Dia mencoba untuk mengubur dirinya di bawah selimut dan terlihat tidak mengancam (meski dia yakin, dengan tubuh sekecil ini, dia tidak bisa mengancam siapa pun). “Uzumaki Naruto.” Ayahnya tampak seperti dia sedang mengalami konstipasi yang hebat. Naruto mendesah. “Tou—” Naruto memotong ucapannya seketika. Jika dia terus memanggil Ayahnya dengan sebutan itu, bisa-bisa Ayahnya epilepsi seketika di tempat. Atau lebih buruk lagi, Naruto dikirim ke Departemen _Torture and Interogation_ dan dia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Ayahnya Ino sekarang. “Yondaime-sama.” Ayahnya menatapnya sekarang, kembali serius dan terfokus. “Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,” Naruto menggigit bibirnya, mempertimbangkan ucapannya setelah ini. “Dan yang kutahu, kau sudah meninggal karena menyegel Kyuubi ke dalamku.”

Mata Ayahnya menyipit mendengar ucapan Naruto. “Tunjukkan padaku segelnya.”

Naruto mengangguk. “Segelnya ada di perutku,” katanya, menurunkan selimutnya dan mengangkat baju rumah sakit yang dikenakannya. “Kau bisa melihatnya kalau kau memberikan sedikit chakra.”

Ayahnya tidak menunggu, langsung menyentuh perutnya dengan chakra biru. Seketika, tulisan dari segel Naruto muncul di perutnya, dan Ayahnya dengan mata terbelalak, mempelajari detail segel tersebut dengan segera. Semenit kemudian, Ayahnya menggeleng tidak percaya. Dia kembali terduduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto, wajah tertutupi oleh tangannya.

“Um... ano. Itu segelmu kan?” tanya Naruto. Ayahnya tidak menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto akan memecah kesunyian yang melanda mereka tapi Ayahnya tiba-tiba berbicara.

“Bagaimana bisa...? Itu adalah segelku. Tidak ada yang bisa mereplikasinya karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun.” Ayahnya menatapnya, dan dari tatapan itu Naruto bisa melihat betapa lelah Ayahnya. Lalu, Ayahnya kembali mengenakan persona Hokage dan menatap Naruto. Semua kelemahan yang tadi dia tunjukkan menghilang seketika. “Ceritakan semua tentang dirimu.” Ayahnya kemudian melihat ke pintu masuk, dan sebuah ketukan menyambut mereka. Seorang suster membuka pintu, memberi hormat pada Ayahnya kemudian mendekatinya dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Ayahnya diam. Naruto hanya berbicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil yang dilemparkan oleh suster tersebut. Dan saat suster itu sudah selesai, dia tidak keluar tetapi berjalan ke samping, mendekati tempat tidur lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Saat itulah baru Naruto sadar tentang keberadaan orang lain selain dia dan Ayahnya di ruangan ini. Orang tersebut masih tidak sadarkan diri, terbaring di tempat tidur itu. Saat suster tersebut selesai memeriksanya, Naruto dapat melihat penampilan orang tersebut.

Anak kecil. Sama seperti dirinya. Rambut merah, kulit lebih putih pucat dari dirinya bentukan wajah yang begitu familiar bagi Naruto karena dia sering melihatnya di cermin, dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah tiga garis familiar yang ada pada pipinya.

_Ya Tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang._

Orang tersebut mirip sekali dengan dirinya. Di kepalanya, Naruto bisa merasakan Kurama mulai panik. Dia baru saja akan bertanya, namun kemudian dia merasakannya. Chakra yang ada di dalam tubuh tersebut. Sebelumnya dia tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena Chakra yang tersimpan di sana sangat kecil untuk dirasakan, seperti sebuah jarum dalam jerami. Tapi setelah Naruto merasakannya, dia tahu dengan pasti apa yang terdapat di dalam sana.

 _Kurama._ Chakra yang begitu familiar, terkadang sulit bagi Naruto untuk membedakannya dengan Chakranya sendiri, tapi Naruto yakin dengan pasti bahwa Chakra kurama ada di dalam sana. Murni dan tidak bercampur dengan Chakra apapun. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

“Kau kenal siapa dia?”

Naruto terdiam.

_Ya Tuhan... semua ini membuat kepalanya sakit._

“Aku... aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku—aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tapi bukan di tempat ini.”

Ayahnya mengangguk.

Naruto melepaskan napas lega yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

TBC


	2. Half this and half that

Sebelum semua kegilaan ini terjadi, Kurama masih utuh. Dia bersama dengan Naruto, bocahnya, teman terdekatnya dan Kurama menyayanginya. Sangat menyayangi dia. Dia mengingatkan Kurama tentang misi sebenarnya dari sembilan biju di dunia ini. Dan dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

Kurama menyayangi dia. Tapi Naruto akan mati. Kurama tidak bisa menyembuhkan jantung yang ditembus seperti itu, tidak mungkin, karena kayu yang menembus Naruto tidak dapat disembuhkan bahkan dengan kemampuan Naruto sebagai Pertapa Enam Jalan. Dia bisa merasakan Naruto kehilangan kesadaran, dan dia mengeratkan pelukan ekornya pada Naruto.

Sedikit lagi Naruto.

Dan dia berhasil. Tangan Naruto menyentuh tubuh Kaguya bersamaan dengan tangan Sasuke. Dewi ini tidak akan pernah kembali menghantui dunia lagi.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Kurama tahu bahwa Naruto semakin dekat pada kematian. Dunia di sekelilingnya bergetar, dinding-dinding runtuh dan mulai kehilangan struktur membangunnya. Dunia ini mulai menghilang bagai debu tertiup angin.

Kurama akan kehilangan dia. Ini adalah kali terakhir Kurama akan bersama dengan dirinya. Tidak peduli jika Kurama akan terlahir kembali karena dia adalah mahkluk yang tersusun dari chakra, Naruto tetaplah manusia dan jiwanya akan pergi ke akhirat—tempat di mana Kurama tidak bisa menggapainya.

Rasanya—rasanya seperti setengah bagian dari Kurama di _rampas paksa_. Setengah bagian dari dirinya yang dimulai dari huruf N dan berakhir dengan huruf O akan meninggalkan dirinya. Dia tidak menangis, Kurama hanya mengenal marah dan teror untuk waktu yang lama, dan dia mengenal kembali sayang dan pertemanan ketika dia mengenal Naruto. Dia hanya mengenal kesedihan sekali, ketika Ayahnya meninggal.

Tapi dia tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi sampai sekarang, karena dia tahu bahwa dia punya misi di dunia ini.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. _Terakhir kalinya._

Dunia ini menghilang.

* * *

Kurama tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di dalam kandangnya. Dia baru saja melihat Naruto— _Narutonya_ yang dia pikir telah meninggal dunia, pergi ke tempat di mana dia tidak bisa menggapainya. Naruto hidup. Naruto ada bersama dengan dirinya lagi. Naruto adalah _anak kecil_.

Betapa absurdnya situasi ini bagi dirinya. Dia ingin tertawa, seperti saat dia tertawa mengingat bahwa Bocah Uchiha adalah yang pertama mencium Naruto. Atau seperti saat Naruto datang padanya untuk menceritakan segala macam hal-hal memalukan yang dia pikirkan saat dia bersama dengan Bocah Anjing berambut putih yang dia panggil sensei itu. Dia ingin sekali tertawa, tapi—Kurama menghantam lagi gerbang di depannya, dan harus menahan rasa sakit karena setrum yang menghantam tangannya—situasi yang melandanya sama buruknya dengan situasi yang melanda Naruto.

Dia merebah, meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya dan menghitung ekornya. Satu dua tiga—sembilan—Argh! Tidak satupun dari hal yang melanda mereka ini masuk akal. Tapi, pasti ada alasan mengapa semua ini terjadi. Mengambil langkah tanpa rencana sama saja dengan bunuh diri untuknya dan itu adalah sifat dari Naruto. Itu bukan bagian dari dirinya. Kurama adalah mahkluk yang sudah berusia dua ribu tahun, sudah lama berkecimpung dalam hal kesabaran, perencanaan, dan dendam (tapi dia tidak lagi pendendam, terkecuali Uchiha. Jika dia melihat Madara sekali lagi, Kurama akan mengunyahnya sampai dia menjadi bagian kecil dan menelannya.)

Sebenci-bencinya dia pada gerbang ini, memaksa Naruto untuk membuka gerbang ini tanpa tahu situasi saat ini bisa saja berakibat melukai Naruto. Kurama lebih baik mati daripada melukai satu-satunya teman dalam hidupnya.

Dia melayangkan ekornya ke wajahnya, menutup matanya karena tubuhnya terasa lelah. Rasanya seperti dirinya terbagi dua dan menghilang. Dia butuh istirahat untuk mengembalikan kondisinya seperti semula.

XxX

Saat Kurama membuka matanya lagi, tubuhnya masih terasa lelah. Dia menahan keinginannya untuk bersungut-sungut—lalu matanya memproses apa yang dilihatnya.

Langit-langit putih. Langit-langit putih. _Langit-langit putih._ Sejak kapan Naruto mengubah _landscape_ di kepalanya menjadi langit-langit putih. Dia merasakan panik yang hebat melanda dirinya, sama seperti saat Uchiha Bodoh Nomor Satu mengendalikannya dengan mata terkutuknya, atau saat Bocah Uchiha mengurungnya dalam batu dan mengambil Chakranya dan saudara-saudaranya untuk melawan Naruto, atau saat dia sadar bahwa dia akan dikurung lagi oleh Bocah Banci di dalam tubuh Naruto. Panik ini menekan dadanya, menghambat paru-parunya dan membuatnya susah bernapas.

Konstriksi dada. Dada? Konstriksi? Napas? Sejak kapan Kurama membutuhkannya? Dia adalah mahkluk yang terbentuk seutuhnya dari Chakra. Dia tidak punya organ, dia tidak punya paru-paru, dia tidak perlu bernapas untuk hidup.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini? Penglihatannya menghitam di sekitar pandangannya. Lalu dua wajah yang begitu familiar masuk ke dalam jangkauan matanya. Dua wajah yang mirip, sama-sama pirang, sama-sama bermata biru, dan sama-sama menyandang nama Namikaze.

Tangan menyentuh pipinya, suara memerintah dia untuk tenang, _jangan panik_ , tetap bernapas seperti biasa. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._ Beberapa orang masuk ke ruangan ini, akan mengerumuni tempat tidurnya, dan Kurama tahu bahwa mereka akan menyuruh dua orang tersebut untuk mundur.

Tidak. Tidak. _Tidak._ Kurama tidak peduli pada Namikaze dewasa. Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Tapi Namikaze kecil adalah miliknya. Naruto. _Narutonya_. Saat Naruto akan mundur dan memberikan ruang, tangan Kurama dengan cepat menggenggam lengannya dan menarik Naruto ke depan.

Naruto tersosor ke tubuhnya, kepala saling beradu dan Kurama mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan rasa sakit itu menghentikannya. Dia menggenggamnya, membiarkan rambut pirang tersebut menggelitik wajahnya, dan menarik napas dalam. Naruto beraroma seperti _Naruto._ Dia di sini. Kurama bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

Dia merasakan tangan Naruto di kepalanya, mengelus rambutnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Tidak ada satupun dari orang-orang di sekitar tempat tidurnya mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Bagus. Dia merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak normal, napasnya kembali pada ritme awal.

Kurama merasakan, dengan jelas, dirinya yang berada dalam Naruto terbangun. Rasanya seperti melihat dua hal yang berbeda, tanpa fokus, satu detik gerbang itu di depannya, dan detik lain langit-langit putih dengan semburat rambut pirang menyambutnya.

Fokus. Dia pernah melakukan ini. Dia adalah mahkluk utuh yang pernah dipisah menjadi dua bagian. _Ying dan Yang._ Kurama bisa melakukan ini. Dia masih terhubung, satu bagian yang meski dipisahkan tapi tetaplah satu. _Terhubung_. Dia fokus pada rambut Naruto. Kurama berfokus pada gerbang di depannya. Informasi memisah, dan masing-masing bagian berfokus pada apa yang ada di depan mereka. Abaikan bagian lain.

Kurama mengerjap, dan pandangan gerbang itu tidak lagi mengganggunya. Dia bisa melakukan ini.

Kurama bernapas lega.

XxX

Namikaze Dewasa pergi. Berjanji bahwa dia akan membawa mereka pulang besok. Kurama tidak paham apa maksud dari Bocah Banci itu, tapi dia bersyukur saat ini dia tidak perlu memandangnya lebih lama lagi. Terlalu banyak kejadian aneh yang terjadi sekarang, Kurama tidak perlu menambahkan _orang mati bangkit dari kubur lagi_ ke dalam daftar kejadian absurd yang dialami mereka. _Orang mati bangkit dari kubur lagi dan bukan Edo Tensei_.

Tidak sekarang.

Dia ingin berbicara dengan Naruto. Naruto yang berbaring dengannya di tempat tidur ini. Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan mata yang membesar seolah dia tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

 _Ugh_. Bagian yakin dan percaya dalam hubungan mereka adalah tanggungan dari Naruto. Kurama di sini bertugas untuk mempertanyakan setiap detail dari tindakan mereka, dan setiap keyakinan dari Naruto yang patut untuk dipertanyakan.

Naruto tidak boleh tidak percaya pada kejadian luar biasa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Kecuali saat mereka terkena genjutsu, tapi kapan terakhir kali mereka terkena genjutsu? Saat Naruto melawan Bocah Uchiha Dewasa? Intinya adalah, tidak mungkin ini genjutsu dan Naruto harus percaya apapun yang terjadi pada mereka adalah nyata.

Apa mungkin ini Infinity Tsukuyomi. Tapi Infinity Tsukuyomi adalah genjutsu abadi yang menunjukkan dunia sempurna. Di bagian mana dari kata _dunia_ _sempurna_   yang menyatakan kalau menjadi setengah manusia dan setengah rubah itu bisa diterima di dalam kamus _masuk akal_ Kurama?

 _Ugh Pertapa_. _UGH!_ Memikirkan semua ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Dia harus berbicara dengan Naruto. Tapi bagaimana, ada dua ANBU di luar sana, di dekat jendela dan di atap, mendengar setiap suara di ruangan ini dalam diam.

Lalu Kurama terdiam dan merasa bodoh karena dia bisa berbicara dengan Naruto _di_ dalam pikiran Naruto.

Kurama—rubah—menarik paksa  kesadaran Naruto ke depan gerbangnya. Dia melihat Naruto tampak kebingungan, lalu menatap Kurama dengan heran. “Ada apa? Kau ingin aku membuka segel ini?”

Kalau saja gerbang ini terbuka, dia sudah memukul Naruto di kepala dengan ekornya. “Aku memanggil kau ke sini karena kita harus mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kita.” Dia melihat Naruto berpikir, dan langsung menjawabnya, “Jangan buka gerbangnya dulu. Pasti ada alasan kenapa gerbang itu ada di sini. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh yang bisa membahayakan dirimu.” Dan Kurama tahu melepas segelnya sekarang adalah hal yang bodoh untuk dilakukan. Dia ingat, dulu sebelum dia membunuh Minato dan Kushina, dia ingat setengah bagian dari dirinya diambil dengan paksa, karena Bocah Namikaze itu tahu bahwa chakra Kurama sangat berbahaya untuk tubuh kecil Naruto.

Tubuh kecil. Hm... dia akan memikirkan tentang hal ini nanti.

“Namikaze Dewasa masih hidup.”

Naruto mengerutkan hidungnya. “Jangan panggil Tou-chan Namikaze Dewasa. Kau membingungkanku. Aku juga sudah dewasa. Kau lupa dua puluh lima tahun tinggal di dalam perutku?”

Kurama menatap tubuh kecil Naruto dengan tatapan penuh penghakiman. “Yeah. Karena tubuh kecilmu mengindikasikan betapa dewasanya dirimu.”

“Ugh.”

“Dengar. Fokus pada masalah yang ada sekarang. Apa saja fakta-fakta yang kau tahu dari situasi ini?” tanya Kurama. Dia berbaring, mendekatkan moncongnya ke gerbang tempat Naruto berdiri.

Naruto mengangguk. “Selain Tou-chan yang masih hidup, aku dengar kalau Kaa-chan sudah meninggal bersama dengan—dengan Naruto... tiga tahun yang lalu.”

Kurama terdiam, mencoba untuk memasangkan bagian-bagian kecil yang Naruto berikan padanya. “Naruto meninggal,” _Ugh,_ Kurama tidak ingin kata _Naruto_ dan _Meninggal_ ada di dalam satu kalimat yang sama _lagi!_ “Tapi...,” Kurama menunjuk Naruto dengan moncongnya, mengindikasikan bahwa dia masih hidup dan berdiri di depannya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi kecuali mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda...

Oh.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Kurama dapat melihat bahwa Naruto paham situasi mereka.

“Kita di masa lalu?” tanya Naruto.

Kurama menggeleng. “Bukan hanya di masa lalu. Di dimensi yang berbeda.” Ini menjelaskan bagaimana Minato lah yang selamat dan bukan Naruto. “Kau bilang tiga tahun yang lalu. Hm, ada kemungkinan tubuhmu yang sekarang juga berusia tiga tahun. Kita harus mencari tahu tahun berapa sekarang.”

Naruto terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali bersuara. “Hey, apa menurutmu kita bisa kembali ke dimensi asal kita?”

Kurama paham apa maksud Naruto. Meski di tempat ini Ayahnya masih hidup, tapi di tempat asal mereka, mereka telah melewati kejadian yang membuat mereka semua menjadi lebih kuat dan bersatu. Mereka punya kedamaian antar desa, Sasuke (sebenci-bencinya Kurama pada Bocah Uchiha tersebut) paham apa kesalahan yang dia perbuat, dan Naruto—Naruto telah menjadi seorang Hokage di sana. Sebenci apapun Naruto pada urusan kantor yang dibebankan pada Hokage (terutama dokumen-dokumen penting _dan menghadapi Tetua_ ), dia mencintai pekerjaannya.

Dia punya kehidupan di dimensi asal mereka, tidak seperti di tempat ini di mana mereka baru saja memulai kehidupan ini.

Tapi _apakah_ mereka bisa kembali?

“Aku tak tahu Naruto. Meski kita memenangkan peperangan tersebut, kau...,” Kurama tidak ingin menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Dia tidak perlu menyelesaikannya, karena Naruto paham maksudnya. Naruto _selalu_ paham apa yang dia maksudkan.

“Kita akan cari tahu nanti.”

Kurama melihatnya, tidak ingin mengutarakan pertanyaan yang menggantung di antara mereka, tapi mulutnya bergerak terlebih dahulu. “Dan kalau kita tidak bisa kembali ke sana?” Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia harapkan dari reaksi Naruto. Marah mungkin, karena implikasi dari pertanyaan Kurama adalah kehilangan semua temannya. Sangkalan, karena Naruto sewaktu remaja adalah seseorang yang meski naif, bisa membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin (sampai dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Obito dari luka yang disebabkan Kaguya, atau ketika dia tidak bisa menolong beberapa temannya yang tumbang di medan pertempuran). Atau mungkin kesedihan, karena Naruto sangat familiar dengan perasaan tersebut.

Tapi topik pemikiran Kurama adalah Naruto. Naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah apapun yang terjadi. Naruto yang sudah paham bahwa dia harus berkompromi ketika situasi memaksa. Naruto yang tidak pernah kehilangan jati dirinya meski dia selalu jatuh dan kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama ketika dia menghadapi Kaguya. Persona yang selalu dia gunakan ketika ada bahaya mengancam Konoha. _Determinasi_. “Kalau begitu kita buat tempat ini menjadi rumah kita lagi. Mungkin semua orang yang kita kenal bukan teman kita, tapi kita bisa membuat mereka menjadi teman kita lagi.” Kurama mengigit lidahnya agar dia tidak menjawab ‘temanmu, bukan temanku’ karena Kurama hanya mentolerir mereka. “Dan kita bisa menyelamatkan mereka semua kali ini. Kaguya _tidak akan_ menginjakkan kakinya ke dunia ini.”

Kurama mengangguk. “Kau benar. Tapi jangan lupa, kita tidak bisa dengan drastis mengubah semua kejadian begitu saja, karena akibatnya bisa saja hal-hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya berubah total dan kita akan kehilangan kemampuan kita untuk memprediksi masa depan.” Kurama terdiam, melihat bagaimana Naruto memproses pernyataannya. “Dan kita juga harus melihat hal-hal apa saja yang berbeda dari dimensi ini dengan dimensi asal kita.”

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. “Ugh. Ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan berarti.” Dia menurunkan tangannya, kemudian mengernyit sembari menaruh tangannya di pinggang. “Aku bilang pada Tou-chan kalau aku akan menceritakan semuanya padanya. Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuannya untuk membantu kita.”

“Hm... yeah. Dia Hokage, dia punya semua otoritas untuk membantu kita. Kau hanya perlu membuat Namikaze Dewasa percaya pada ceritamu.”

Naruto memutar matanya. “Ugh, tidak bisa kah kau memanggilnya dengan namanya?” dia terdiam, ekspresinya menunjukkan dia memikirkan sesuatu. “Dia Ayahku kan? Aku yakin aku bisa meyakinkan dia.”

Kurama mendengus. “Hm, kau punya darah Neraka Uzumaki di dalammu. Kalau ada hal yang bisa membuat Pria Cantik itu menggila, itu adalah Neraka Uzumaki.” Kurama terdiam, matanya memicing tajam. “Ada hal lain yang harus kita bahas juga... Bagaimana bisa setengah bagian dari diriku menjadi manusia!?” Naruto tampak menahan senyumannya. “Kenapa kau tertawa Bocah!? Mau kumakan hidup-hidup?”

Kali ini Naruto tidak menahan tawanya. “Kau tidak bisa memakanku hidup-hidup Rubah Tua.” Naruto terdiam, matanya menunjukkan semburat nakal. “Atau harus kupanggil dirimu _Manusia Rubah Tua?_ ”

“Kau Bocah! Lihat saja. Segera setelah segel ini lepas, aku akan memakanmu hidup-hidup.”

Naruto menggeleng. “Tsk,tsk, tsk, Kurama. Kau tidak punya organ untuk memproses tubuhku. Kau mau sakit perut lagi seperti dulu kau menelan Ginkaku bersaudara?”

Kurama akhirnya paham kata penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, karena dia menyesal menceritakan hal tersebut pada Naruto. Dia harus memikirkan kalimat lain yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengancam orang sekarang.

Sikap Naruto kemudian berubah, kembali serius seperti sebelumnya. “Hey, apa mungkin aku disini untuk menggantikan versi diriku di dimensi ini? Dan kalau aku menggantikan diriku di dimensi ini, mungkin ada dirimu yang lain di dimensi ini juga? Kalau ada dirimu yang lain di dimensi ini, berarti ada Jinchurikimu yang lain kan, selain aku dan Kaa-chan—dan Tou-chan. Akan kutanyakan nanti pada Tou-chan.”

“Apa hubungannya pertanyaanmu dengan setengah diriku yang menjadi manusia?”

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. “Entah.”

Kurama benar-benar ingin mem- _bijudama_ sesuatu. Terutama Naruto. Biar atom-atom dalam tubuhnya menghilang hingga tidak ada sisa lagi.

“Mungkin juga tubuh manusiamu itu adalah saudara kembarku. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana Kaa-chan dan aku meninggal di dunia ini, kalau aku bisa menggantikan diriku, kau bisa menggantikan saudara kembarku kan? Dan dengan begitu, kita bisa menjadi saudara seutuhnya.” Naruto tampak sangat bahagia, Kurama tak sampai hati untuk memarahinya.

“Kau yakin mau bersaudara dengan Shukaku?” Karena Shukaku, sebagai Biju terlemah namun super sombong, adalah mahkluk gila yang tambah gila karena segelnya tidak utuh, dan selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang gendernya. Bahkan sekarang pun, Kurama yakin dia masih berpura-pura menjadi Ibu Gaara. Bayangan rakun tersebut hamil Gaara membuat Kurama menahan tawanya.

“Um, dia tidak begitu buruk dibalik ke...unikannya,” kata Naruto perlahan. “Tapi kita bisa mencari jawaban tentang keberadaan _Saudara Kembarku_ nanti.” Naruto menguap. “Sekarang aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan lebih lanjut.”

Dan dengan itu, Naruto menarik dirinya dari depan gerbang Kurama.

XxX

Mata Kurama berpindah, dari Naruto yang sedang digendong Namikaze Dewasa, ke Namikaze Dewasa yang menunggu keputusannya, ke kakinya yang entah mengapa masih sulit menemukan keseimbangan tanpa ekornya.

“Dengar Nak,” kata Namikaze Dewasa. “Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini kalau kau tak mau. Aku bisa memegang tanganmu, dan kita hanya perlu berjalan kaki ke tempat tinggalku.”

Kurama menatap wajah Naruto lagi, kemudian mendesah. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, dan membiarkan Namikaze Dewasa menggendongnya.

“Ini mungkin akan sedikit memusingkan. Jangan buka mulut kalian karena kalian akan memuntahkan isi perut kalian.”

Dan dengan itu, dunia menghilang.

Kurama benar-benar membenci Hiraishin. Dia mencoba untuk tidak muntah, tapi kepalanya masih pusing, dan dia biarkan bersandar di pundak Namikaze Dewasa. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsung memuntahkan sarapan paginya ke lantai rumah Namikaze Dewasa.

Kurama tidak bisa tertawa karena dia yakin nasibnya akan sama seperti Naruto apabila dia membuka mulutnya.

TBC


	3. Remnants of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which minato found the reason to move on from the deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: um, standar warning apply? Excuse the OOC kay?
> 
> Wkwkkw. Tiap kali nulis cerita ini selalu kepikiran betapa badassnya Minato, ugh.
> 
> ALSO AKU BENCI BANGET SAMA PLOTHOLENYA KISHIMOTO, LIKE Y THE FUCK OBITO NOT KIDNAP NARTO WHEN HE’S UNDER TWELVE AND JUST BE DONE WITH IT AND NOT WAIT UNTIL HE’S FULL POWER TO JUST FIGHT HIM IN FOURTH SHINOBI WAR. AAAAAAA. I HATE TRYING TO COVER UP THIS STUPID PLOT HOLE.
> 
> Also, nulis pake povnya minato susah woe!
> 
> Enjoy this one.

Sepuluh Oktober.

Kadang, Minato bisa melihat betapa ironisnya semua ini. Bagaimana tidak, tiga tahun berlalu dan di malam ini, malam di mana anak dan istrinya meninggal dirayakan sebagai festival di mana dia berhasil menghentikan Kyuubi dari menghancurkan desa ini—mengalahkan, _membunuh_ Kyuubi.

Sebuah _kesalahan_. Kesalahan yang berakibat fatal karena Minato salah perhitungan.

Tapi, tapi Kushina masih punya waktu. Dan Naruto—Naruto belum keluar dari perut Ibunya.

Kushina masih punya waktu, jadi Minato hanya mengambil tindakan dari spekulasi yang ada di kepalanya. Sebuah resiko.

Berjudi dengan nyawa.

Dan nyawa istri dan anaknya jadi bayarannya.

Minato tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Dia melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyegel kembali Kyuubi ke istrinya. Dia tidak memperhitungkan bahwa istrinya akan menarik napas terakhir saat itu juga.

 _Keguguran_ kata mereka. Minato ingin protes. Kushina adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah dia temui. Tidak mungkin dia keguguran, apalagi meninggal karena itu.

Dia meninggal, begitu juga anak mereka.

Minato tahu bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya. Dia tidak memperhitungkan penyusup yang berani menarik keluar Kyuubi dari dalam segelnya bahkan sebelum dia melahirkan. Dia tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan bahwa akan ada penyusup di sana.

 _Siapa?_ Bagaimana dia tahu?

Tapi dia berhasil mengontrol situasi ini. Dia berhasil mengembalikan Kyuubi ke segelnya. Namun dia terlambat, karena detik berikutnya Kushina berteriak, dan Minato—Minato membawanya pergi dengan Hiraishin. Berteriak dengan air mata di wajahnya, _siapapun. Siapapun selamatkan istri dan anaknya._

Mereka membawanya ke ruangan tersebut, dan jam berikutnya mereka keluar dengan ekspresi wajah menyesal.

 _Mereka meninggal._ _Mungkin chakra Kyuubi di dalamnya memengaruhi semua ini._

Minato tidak mengatakan apapun. Dua mayat di depannya terlihat sangat damai. Tidak ada ekspresi takut, khawatir di wajah mereka. Dan Minato menangis, karena ini adalah salahnya. Hilang sudah persona Hokage di tubuhnya, yang tersisa hanyalah pria yang kehilangan keluarganya dalam satu malam.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, Minato kadang berpikir, apakah hasilnya akan berbeda apabila dia menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhnya? Kushina akan meninggal, dia tahu itu, tapi mungkin—mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan anak mereka?

Dia mencoba untuk tidak membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang akan terjadi. Tidak tenggelam dalam danau penyesalan yang menggerogotinya bak penyakit. Kushina tidak ingin melihat dia seperti ini. Tapi sekuat apapun dia berusaha, pikiran-pikiran ini selalu kembali menghantuinya di malam gelap.

Orang-orang masih memanggilnya Hokage, memanggil dirinya sebagai pahlawan mereka. Beberapa melihat dirinya sebagai individu yang sama kuatnya dengan seekor Bijuu, mendiamkan mereka yang mempertanyakan keputusannya membunuh Kyuubi. _Tidak ada yang berani menyerang Konoha selama Yondaime masih hidup_ , kata mereka.

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sepuluh Oktober. Ah. Orang-orang menyapanya dan tersenyum padanya. Bahkan ketika dia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik topeng, tanpa sedikit pun atribut yang menandakan bahwa dia Hokage, orang-orang masih mengenali dirinya. Minato tidak membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama di festival ini. Meskipun festival ini dibuat untuk merayakan keberhasilannya, terlalu banyak rasa ironis dan penyesalan dalam tubuhnya untuk sekedar berpura-pura senang pada mereka.

Kakinya membawanya sepanjang jalan di mana festival ini berlangsung. Tersenyum di balik topengnya dan tidak berhenti saat mereka memanggilnya. Beberapa orang paham, orang-orang yang memahami seberapa besar Minato kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupnya. Minato tidak bersandar di pagar tembok begitu dia keluar dari jalan utama, meskipun itu yang sangat ingin dia lakukan.

Dia membiarkan kakinya melangkah menuju rumah kediaman Hokage, tidak berani menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen yang dulu dia tinggali. _Terlalu banyak memori_. Dia membuka gerbang, menutup, lalu terhenti seketika.

Insting membuatnya waspada karena ada dua tanda chakra yang dia rasakan, tidak besar seperti shinobi pada umumnya, tapi Minato tidak berani mengambil resiko. Ada orang di luar sana yang dapat menyembunyikan chakra mereka sehingga tampak seperti masyarakat sipil.

Dia berbalik, kunai ada di tangan, mata memicing mencoba untuk mencari sumber dari chakra tersebut.

Terasnya. Minato melangkah perlahan. Ada Anbu beberapa meter darinya, tapi mereka tidak akan menghampirinya apabila dia tidak memanggil mereka. Dan Minato tidak ingin memanggil mereka. Ini bisa jadi bahaya palsu.

Yang dia temukan, sangat tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Mata Minato melebar begitu dia melihat bahwa ada dua tubuh kecil di terasnya, dua tubuh kecil yang telanjang bulat dan terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dia menaruh kembali kunainya dan buru-buru mendekati mereka.

Minato benar-benar shock begitu dia melihat rupa dari kedua tubuh tersebut. Anak kecil. Anak kecil yang benar-benar mirip dengan dia dan Kushina. Anak kecil yang benar-benar mirip dengan mayat bayi Naruto yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Yang satu berambut pirang, dan yang lainnya berambut merah.

Lalu dia sadar bahwa yang berambut pirang terluka parah, memar di tubuhnya, dan _darah—_ begitu banyak darah dari luka yang tidak Minato ketahui asalnya. Dia mengecek nadi keduanya (yang berambut merah tidak memiliki luka apapun di tubuhnya), mendapatkan bahwa keduanya memiliki denyut yang begitu lemah. Terlalu lemah untuk bisa dibilang normal.

Dan Minato melakukan satu-satunya hal yang dia tahu akan dia lakukan, secepat mungkin dia mengangkat mereka berdua dan dalam detik berikutnya dia berada di rumah sakit, berteriak pada siapapun untuk menolong kedua anak ini.

Rasanya seperti dejavu. Tapi Minato tidak akan membiarkan hal ini berakhir seperti malam itu. Tidak akan membiarkan kedua anak ini bernasib seperti Kushina dan Naruto. Mungkin Minato terlalu banyak berharap, tapi—tapi mereka begitu mirip dengan dia dan istrinya, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan cahaya ini.

Karena kalau tidak, Minato tidak yakin dia bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

Minato melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di kursinya. “Jadi, mau mengatakan semuanya padaku sekarang?”

Anak berambut pirang yang memanggil dirinya Uzumaki Naruto—dan mengapa dia menggunakan nama Kushina, Minato tidak ingin memikirkan implikasinya—menatap sekitar dapurnya kemudian berkata, “Um, informasi ini sedikit sensitif?”

Minato tersenyum kecil, mengangkat tangannya ke udara kemudian menggambar sebuah segel dengan chakranya dan mengaktifkannya. “Tidak ada informasi yang akan keluar dari ruangan ini.”

Naruto mengangguk. Dia menggaruk kepalanya, “Yeah, um... nama. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah Hokage ke tujuh, dan jika perkiraanku benar maka aku dan uh... Kurama, datang dari dimensi yang berbeda dengan dunia ini.”

Minato mengerjap. “Mereka mengijinkan anak kecil sepertimu menjadi Hokage? Dunia macam apa yang mengijinkan anak kecil menjadi Hokage?”

Naruto merengut, melipat kedua tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Minato mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melompati meja makan ini dan mencubit pipinya. “Aku bukan anak kecil. Usiaku sudah dua puluh lima tahun dan aku tidak paham mengapa aku berakhir di tubuh ini. Aku pikir... aku pikir aku berada di surga karena aku ingat bahwa aku seharusnya mati, tapi Kurama ada denganku dan Kurama tidak seharusnya ada di surga jadi kemungkinan besar aku dan dia ada di dunia atau dimensi lain.”

“Kenapa Kurama tidak seharusnya berada di surga?” tanya Minato.

“Oh yeah.” Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lagi. “Jangan bereaksi berlebihan oke, tapi um, Kurama adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune. Aku juga tidak paham kenapa dia menjadi manusia, tapi setengah bagian dari Kurama—versi Yang darinya ada di dalam tubuhku, dan uh, ini versi Yin-nya. Dan karena Bijuu adalah mahkluk yang hanya terbuat dari chakra, apabila mereka mati mereka tidak akan mati permanen tetapi akan hidup kembali setelah Chakra mereka terkumpul kembali.”

Minato memijat kepalanya. “Jadi... kau adalah anakku?”

Naruto mengangguk. Senyum besar di wajahnya. “Yup. Uzumaki Naruto, anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Jangan tanya kenapa aku menggunakan nama Kaa-chan karena tidak ada yang memberitahuku siapa orang tuaku sampai aku berusia enam belas tahun.”

“Apa yang terjadi pada aku dan Kushina di duniamu?” tanya Minato sambil mengernyit.

“Kau dan Kaa-chan meninggal karena menyegel Kurama ke dalamku di hari di mana aku lahir.”

Minato bergerak bahkan sebelum dia sadar bahwa tubuhnya bergerak. Dia memeluk Naruto erat, paham bahwa anak di depannya ini tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua kandungnya. Dia mengatakan maaf di setiap tetes air mata yang tak sengaja dia teteskan. Saat dia kembali mengontrol tubuhnya, dia melihat senyum besar di wajah Naruto, dan Kurama yang tampak seperti dia ingin lari dari ruangan ini. Minato mendesah.

Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya. “Punya ide kenapa kau menjadi manusia sekarang?”

Kurama yang sedari tadi diam menatapnya, mata begitu violet dan tajam. Dia menggeleng. “Tidak. Tapi aku menyalahkan Naruto.”

“Hey!”

“Semua kejadian luar biasa yang tidak diharapkan pasti karena ulahmu Bocah. Tapi yang lebih penting, apa yang terjadi pada diriku di dunia ini?”

“Mati. Bersama dengan Kushina dan bayi Naruto. Aku menyegelmu kembali ke dalam Kushina tapi semua sia-sia.” Minato menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak mengingat malam itu lagi. Yang ada hanyalah mimpi buruk dan kekelaman tiada henti.

“Oh berhenti membenci dirimu Bocah, kau sama buruknya dengan Bocah Anjing itu.”

Minato mengerjap, lalu menatap Naruto untuk mencari jawaban. “Oh. Kakashi-sensei. Kau tahu, semenjak Obito meninggal dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di _Memorial Stone_ kemudian akan datang terlambat setiap kali ada pertemuan yang mengikutkan dirinya, dan ditambah dengan kematian Rin, dirimu dan Kaa-chan, dia um... menjadi lebih buruk?”

Minato mengangguk. Kakashi masih menganggap dirinya gagal melindungi Kushina meski sudah berkali-kali Minato bilang bahwa itu bukan salahnya.

“Baiklah, ceritakan semuanya tentang dirimu. Sampai dengan bagaimana kalian berdua bisa berakhir di dimensi ini.”

Dan Naruto menceritakannya. Meski Minato yakin bahwa ada detail yang hilang dari ceritanya, dan kadang dia harus kembali di tengah cerita untuk menambahkan hal-hal yang menurutnya penting. Singkatnya, anaknya bukanlah pencerita yang baik.

Sampai di akhir cerita, Minato sadar bahwa pagi telah menjadi siang, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan. Dia ingin menghajar wajah Sandaime, dan siapapun yang menyakiti anaknya. Dia ingin membunuh siapapun yang berani menyakiti Naruto. Tapi dia juga bangga. Sangat-sangat bangga karena anaknya tidak hanya berhasil berteman dengan Kyuubi, tapi juga berhasil membawa perdamaian ke dunia ini, dan berhasil meraih mimpinya menjadi Hokage dari Konohagakure.

“Ne, Tou-chan?” tanya Naruto, membawanya keluar dari kepalanya. “Aku punya pertanyaan. Um, kenapa kau begitu mudah menerima bahwa aku adalah anakmu?”

“Ah, DNA kalian berdua sama dengan DNA-ku dan Kushina. Kau tahu informasi-informasi yang hanya segelintir orang tahu. Dan penjelasanmu, meski tidak masuk akal namun adalah penjelasan paling mungkin di kepalaku. Kau juga punya segel yang hanya aku yang tahu, dan tidak mungkin direplikasi orang lain. Tapi lebih dari semua ini, kau adalah anakku tidak peduli dari dimensi mana kau berasal. Kau adalah anakku dan aku akan selalu percaya padamu.”

Bukan pemikiran yang paling baik untuk seorang Hokage, tapi dia juga adalah seorang Ayah. Dia punya tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pemimpin, tapi jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya, sejak kematian istri dan anaknya, Minato merasa dia sudah meninggal. Dia hidup untuk desa ini, tapi jika ini yang dia butuhkan agar dia bisa hidup untuk dirinya lagi—dia akan mengambilnya tanpa ragu.

Anaknya, Naruto, melihatnya dengan senyum lebar dan mata berkaca. Minato tersenyum kecil sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi. “Baiklah, ada hal yang harus kulakukan untuk memastikan kalian menjadi warga desa ini dengan legal. Kalian berdua akan menjadi anakku, Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze—Kurama?”

Kyuubi—Kurama... Minato harus mengingat bahwa meski tiga tahun lalu desa ini diporak-porandakan oleh Kyuubi, anak kecil di depannya ini bukanlah penyebab semua itu. Dia tahu bahwa Kurama dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang memiliki Sharingan (dan bukankah itu luar biasa, betapa canggungnya makan malam bersama keluarga Fugaku karena meski dia tahu bahwa Uchiha tersebut adalah pengkhianat seperti Madara, bukan berarti bahwa hal itu mudah ditepis begitu saja. Ditambah lagi dengan Fugaku yang sudah memastikan dengan silsilah keluarga dan dokumen-dokumen yang tidak dapat disangkal bahwa tidak ada Uchiha yang masih hidup yang ada di luar Konoha, dan semua Uchiha yang menjadi korban di perang dunia shinobi telah benar-benar mati)

Naruto terkesiap. “Apa ini artinya aku akan punya adik.”

“Oi bocah, di antara kita berdua aku yang lebih tua darimu, beribu-ribu tahun.”

“Tidak-tidak, kau sebagai manusia jauh lebih muda dari aku. Dan aku lebih tinggi darimu berarti aku kakakmu.”

“Standar macam apa itu!?”

“Standar yang ditetapkan Hokage lah!”

“Bocah, di dunia ini kau bukan lagi Hokage.”

Naruto melipat tangannya di dada. Minato merasa nyaman melihat mereka berdua bertengkar layaknya saudara kandung. Dan bukankah itu tidak masuk akal, anaknya dan rubah ekor sembilan bertengkar layaknya saudara. Ah tidak, dia sudah mengadopsi mereka berdua, artinya mereka berdua adalah anaknya. Kurama juga memiliki wajah Kushina, ya Tuhan sesuatu yang tadinya hancur di dalam dadanya terasa perih. Tapi jika ini adalah sisa-sisa Kushina yang ada di dunia ini, Minato akan sangat menghargainya seharga dengan nyawanya.

Minato tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kedua anaknya sudah bergulat di lantai, dan Naruto berhasil menahan Kurama dengan tubuhnya dan menangkap kedua tangannya di punggung Kurama. “HA! Aku menang Rama-chan. Itu artinya aku adalah kakakmu!”

Kurama menggeram. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia terdiam, lalu melemaskan tubuhnya. “Hmph, baiklah _Aniki_.” Minato tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Kurama menyerah begitu saja, dan hipotesisnya terbukti begitu Naruto berdiri Kurama langsung menerjangnya dan menahan kedua tangannya dengan seringai. “Tapi bukan berarti kau sudah menang Naru-chan.”

Teriakan frustasi Naruto menutup suara ketukan pintu depan, tapi Minato bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sana. Dia meng-nonaktifkan segel privasi tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Asistennya, pensiunan kunoichi dengan nama Meika menyambutnya di sana. Dia hanya singgah untuk mengingatkan Hokage tentang pekerjaannya.

Ah benar. Dokumen-dokumen yang perlu dia kerjakan. Dia menjamin pada asistennya bahwa dia akan menyelesaikannya siang ini, kemudian menutup pintunya. Di belakangnya Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum di matanya. “Ada apa Tou-chan? Apakah dokumen-dokumen itu sudah mengejarmu?” lalu dia tertawa lebar.

Minato memijat hidungnya. Benar juga, anaknya adalah Hokage, yang artinya dia familiar dengan betapa mengerikannya berurusan dengan dokumen-dokumen tersebut. “Yeah. Aku harus segera ke gedung Hokage setelah ini. Aku akan memesan makan siang kemari—”

“Ramen! Rama, sekarang kau bisa merasakan kenikmatan dari makanan para dewa.”

Minato berdehem. “Ramen. Jadi kalian berdua adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Kurama—kecuali Kurama punya nama lain?” Kurama menggeleng. “Baiklah, kalian berdua lahir sepuluh oktober tiga tahun lalu, tepat di mana Kyuubi menyerang Konoha, dan membunuh kedua orang tua kalian. Kalian berdua dirawat paman kalian di pinggiran Konoha, tapi dia meninggal satu bulan yang lalu dan sejak saat itu kalian berdua hidup di jalanan. Aku melihat kalian dan memutuskan untuk mengadopsi kalian berdua. Banyak yang akan bertanya-tanya karena kalian berdua sangat mirip denganku dan Kushina, tapi biarkan aku yang mengurusnya ya?” Dan Minato sangat bersyukur dirinya adalah Hokage, hal-hal seperti ini akan sangat mudah dia manipulasi.

“Um, dan tentang setengah Kurama yang berada dalam tubuhku?”

Minato melipat tangannya. “Hm... Kyuubi berreinkarnasi kembali setelah tiga tahun.” Kurama tampak sangat tersinggung tapi Minato tidak menghiraukannya. “Aku memisahkan chakra Yang dan menyegelnya di dalam tubuhmu, lalu aku menyegel chakra Yin ke dalam tubuh Kurama, karena kalian berdua masih kecil dan tidak mampu menanggung chakra sebesar dan sekorosif itu.”

Kurama terkesiap. Dia menatap Naruto. “Itulah mengapa setengah chakraku ada di tubuhmu, dan mengapa gerbang segelnya masih terkunci. Dan itulah mengapa setengah chakraku terkunci di tubuh ini. Tapi aku tidak paham kenapa aku harus menjadi manusia,” gerutunya. “Kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan chakraku lagi Naruto, karena aku tidak ingin berada di belakang gerbang itu untuk waktu yang lama. Dan chakraku tidak begitu korosif lagi.”

Minato berdehem. Lagi. “Tidak korosif?”

“Ah... saat kita berdua memutuskan untuk bekerja sama, aku tidak lagi dipenuhi dengan amarah dan kebencian, dan aku bersedia memberikan chakraku padanya. Dan mungkin karena itu, chakraku tidak lagi menyakiti Naruto...” Kurama mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Minato menatap Naruto. “Um, mungkin. Sebentar kucek.” Naruto menutup matanya, dan Minato merasakan perubahan chakranya, dan cepat-cepat dia memegang tangan Naruto untuk menghentikannya. Kalau dia melakukannya di sini, anbu yang ada di luar sana pasti akan mengeceknya. Dan Minato tidak ingin mereka tahu bahwa anaknya adalah Jinchuuriki. Tidak sekarang.

Chakra tersebut kembali ke dalam segelnya. “Um Tou-chan.”

“Ah. Mari pastikan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah Jinchuuriki sekarang yeah?”

Naruto mengangguk.

“Aku harus pergi sekarang. Akan kupastikan ramen itu sampai di rumah ini. Dan kalau kau butuh apa-apa,” dia mengobarkan chakranya, dan Hound—Kakashi—datang berlutut di sampingnya. “Panggil saja dia.”

Naruto tersenyum lebar. “Tentu Tou-chan.”

Jika Hound sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto dan Kurama, dia tidak menunjukkannya. “Jaga anakku ya? Aku akan kembali nanti malam.”

Dan dengan itu, dia berjongkok dan menarik kedua anaknya ke dalam pelukkannya. Dia mengacak rambut mereka dan keluar dari pintu. Hound mengangguk dan menghilang.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dan bisa Minato pastikan bahwa Naruto adalah anaknya dan Kushina. Bahkan Kurama juga bisa dibilang sebagai anak kandungnya. Naruto mungkin punya karakteristik fisik Minato, tapi dia ribut, dia suka ramen, dan tawanya adalah tawa Kushina. Kurama adalah seseorang yang sifatnya berlawanan dengan Naruto. Dia diam, dan hanya berbicara di saat dia ingin. Dia kasar, tapi di bawah kata-katanya tersimpan kasih yang masih mengagetkan Minato sampai saat ini, karena dia adalah Kyuubi. Tapi yang membuat jantung Minato berdenyut kencang adalah saat suatu malam, dia memanggil Minato dengan sebutan Tou-san. Dan ya... Minato mungkin masih mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi seorang ayah, tapi mendengar hal tersebut dari mahkluk yang bukan anak kandungnya.

Senyum yang dia lemparkan pada Kurama penuh dengan rasa terima kasih.

Dia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan anak-anaknya. Saat dia membawa mereka ke kantor Hokage, dia mendapatkan tatapan tanya dari orang-orang namun dia tidak peduli. Anak-anaknya ada di sini, dan Minato merasa hidupnya berjalan kembali setelah tiga tahun berada dalam stasis. Dan anak-anaknya, mereka pandai bersandiwara sebagai anak berusia tiga tahun. Minato benar-benar bangga pada mereka.

Dia juga membawa mereka untuk berbelanja kebutuhan. Meski dia sebenarnya bingung dan harus bertanya pada rekan-rekannya mengenai kebutuhan anak usia tiga tahun (yang mana sangat dia butuhkan karena Naruto dan Kurama juga tidak mengetahuinya). Jadi dia membeli baju (“tidak Naruto, ada warna lain yang bisa kau beli selain jingga”), mainan (Kurama tampak sangat bahagia begitu dia melihat boneka rubah. Tawanya mungkin sedikit psikopat, tapi tidak masalah untuk Minato) dan makanan bergizi karena rupanya Naruto tidak paham bahwa konsumsi ramen 24 jam dalam seminggu itu tidak sehat. Karena Minato adalah satu-satunya orang dewasa untuk saat ini, maka dialah yang memutuskan makanan mereka, meski rengekan Naruto sulit untuk diabaikan.

Singkatnya, menurut Minato dia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang Ayah dengan baik. Jadi di hari di mana dia membawa Naruto dan Kurama lagi ke kantor Hokage, dan berurusan dengan Shikaku tentang Kumo yang akan datang di bulan desember nanti untuk menandatangani dokumen persetujuan perdamaian, dia sadar bahwa Naruto sangat diam. Dia menunggu sampai semua ide yang dia keluarkan dan semua ide yang dia terima selesai didiskusikan, dan sampai Shikaku keluar (meski dia menatap Naruto dan Kurama dengan tatapan penasaran) lalu dia menatap anaknya.

“Ada apa Naruto?”

“Ah,” dia melihat sekelilingnya. Minato paham, jadi dia menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk mengusir anbu yang ada di sekitarnya, kemudian memasang segel privasi di ruangan ini. “Aku tidak ingat detailnya, tapi aku ingat bahwa saat Hinata—anak pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi—berulang tahun ke tiga, adalah hari di mana Kumo datang ke Konoha untuk menandatangani dokumen perdamaian, namun di hari itu juga ambasador dari Kumo tersebut berhasil masuk ke dalam kompleks Hyuuga dan menculik Hinata untuk mempelajari tentang Byakugan namun berhasil dihentikan oleh ayahnya. Namun karena dia langsung mati di tempat, jadi Kumo memaksa Konoha untuk membunuh pembunuh dari ambasador Kumo tersebut dan mengirimkan tubuhnya pada Kumo dan karena Hiashi-sama adalah kepala klan dari Hyuuga, jadi orang lain—tetua?—menyarankan agar Hizashi (Ayahnya Neji) mengambil tempatnya karena mereka berdua sangat mirip. Jiji—um, Sandaime—menyetujuinya karena dia tidak ingin ada perang, dan Kumo mendapatkan tubuh Hizashi-san yang tidak berguna lagi karena segel di dahinya. Um, dan karena kejadian ini Neji menjadi sangat benci pada keluarga utama dari klan Hyuuga dan hampir membunuh Hinata di ujian chuunin di masa depan, dan baru bisa menerima kenyataannya setelah aku menghajarnya di babak kedua ujian tersebut.”

Minato bersandar di kursinya sembari kepalanya mencerna ucapan dari Naruto. “Hm, menangkap ambasador tersebut setelah dia menculik Hinata, dan memastikan Hiashi tidak membunuhnya terlebih dahulu kan?” lalu dahinya mengernyit. “Sandaime membuat banyak keputusan yang patut dipertanyakan di duniamu ya?” pandangannya berubah suram. “Ada lagi yang ingin ditambahkan?”

“Ah, Rama?”

Kurama menggeleng.

“Aku tidak yakin bagaimana bisa mengubah sistem klan dari Hyuuga kecuali berteriak di depan para penonton di ujian chuunin bahwa gaya hidup mereka benar-benar bodoh, karena setelah itu hubungan antara keluarga cabang dan keluarga utama mulai membaik. Dan semua cara yang bisa kubayangkan saat ini tidak akan berakhir baik untukmu dari sisi politik desa.”

Minato memijat kepalanya. “Aku akan memastikan bahwa Hiashi tidak membunuh ambasador itu dan mengancam A lagi. Dia cukup berani untuk mengambil langkah seperti ini terhadap Konoha.”

Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

“Hanya ini kejadian penting yang akan terjadi di dekat ini?” tanya Minato.

“Uh, yeah. Ada pembantaian Uchiha di masa depan tapi itu berkaitan dengan Danzou dan klan Uchiha yang tidak puas dengan posisi mereka di desa ini yang terus disalahkan sehingga mereka memilih untuk kudeta.”

“Danzou,” geram Minato.

“Ah jangan khawatir Tou-chan. Aku tahu semua dosa Danzou, dan aku tahu di mana dia menyembunyikan dokumen-dokumen yang berkaitan dengan itu. Ne, apakah Orochimaru sudah membelot dari desa ini?”

Minato mengerjap. Oke, punya informasi dari masa depan salah satu dunia yang mirip dengan dunianya merupakan hal yang sangat-sangat menguntungkan. Terutama dalam mencabut pengkhianat sampai akarnya. Minato mengangguk. “Ya, dia sudah membelot setahun setelah aku menjabat.”

“Ah. Hm, tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang. Lagipula Orochimaru cukup menyebalkan di masaku.”

Minato mengangkat alisnya. Lalu ada ketukan di pintu kantornya, dan dia mengangguk ke anak-anaknya kemudian mematikan segel privasinya.

* * *

 TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, prolognya panjang ya. Wkwkkw.
> 
> Wordcountnya tida terkendali tolongg. Mau tambah panjang lagi tapi aku mager nulis pake pov minato. Aduh.
> 
> Also, I think this is the last chapter with prologue in the begining. Lol, so take it while you can yeah. Ini juga chapter terakhir yang mengcover hanya dari satu pov, sepertinya.
> 
> Next, we’re gonna be dealing with the Hyuugas, and then we’re gonna introduce Narto and Kurama to some people in Konoha. Also, hello Kakashi. He’s gonna be the official babysitter in the next chapter or maybe chapter five. Duh, babang gans calon suami saia #woe


	4. Making things familiar, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I introduce Kakashi again. Ha! Anyway, we’ll see Danzo sooner in like soon. And the plot advance, dudumdudumdududum. I thought this chapter will be filler, but it’s not. Ha! Even if this story chapter word count got more and more increased as the story goes.
> 
> Enjoyyy!!!

Naruto ingat bahwa dia menjadi Hokage di usia dua puluh tiga tahun, semua karena Kakashi selalu melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk menghindari Baa-chan melempar posisi Hokage padanya. Hal ini dimulai saat dia berusia enam belas tahun, lalu Baa-chan yang sadar bahwa mencoba memaksa Kakashi untuk mengambil pekerjaan seperti ini adalah hal yang sia-sia, dia berpaling pada Naruto yang kala itu berusia delapan belas tahun dan mengambil waktunya lima hari dalam seminggu untuk menyuapi dokumen-dokumen desa.

Awalnya Naruto bahagia, karena dia akan menjadi Hokage setelah Baa-chan. Tapi sebulan setelah berurusan dengan dokumen terkutuk tersebut membuatnya ingin muntah. Lima hari dalam seminggu sangat berlebihan. Terutama ketika dia harus menyisipkan waktu di antaranya untuk pergi berkencan dengan Kakashi, bersosialisasi dengan rekan sejawatnya yang lain, mengasah tekniknya agar tidak karatan, membuat teknik baru dengan chakra angin yang dia miliki (yeah, dia sudah melihat Kakashi menciptakan _purple lightning_ yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan sedikit iri karenanya) untuk mempercepat dirinya, pergi ke misi-misi baik itu diplomatis maupun yang membutuhkan masukannya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Yeah, Naruto mungkin sedikit menyesal dengan mimpinya sebagai Hokage ketika dia harus menghadapi tumpukan dokumen yang tiada henti menggunung di meja tersebut. Orang-orang selalu berkata betapa luar biasanya seorang Kage, sampai mereka sadar betapa mengerikannya urusan administratif dalam menyita waktu.

Dia baru sadar bahwa dia tidak perlu menjadi Hokage untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang lain ketika dia berusia dua puluh tahun. Dia tidak perlu menjadi Hokage untuk dapat melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Dia tidak perlu menjadi Hokage agar orang lain dapat menghargainya, karena dengan menjadi pahlawan di dunia ninja (dan tentu saja dengan menjadi ninja paling kuat di dunia) dia selalu mendapat sapaan hormat dari siapapun yang mengenalnya.

Ah, itu bukan berarti bahwa Naruto adalah Hokage yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia mengerjakan tugasnya sebaik mungkin. Dia mungkin mencurangi kertas-kertas terkutuk itu dengan _Kage Bunshin_ , namun dalam permainan seperti ini? Tidak ada yang namanya curang.

Lalu, saat dia berusia dua puluh empat, dia merasakannya. Kaguya entah bagaimana keluar dari segelnya (dia mencurigai bahwa itu adalah Zetsu), karena para Bijuu masih tetap nyaman berada di alam liar, dan bahkan dari dimensi yang berbeda, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa merasakannya dengan baik.

Dan seketika, semua dokumen-dokumen itu tidak lagi ada artinya.

Perang dengan Kaguya berlangsung selama setahun. Karena Naruto dan Sasuke, meski memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni dan jauh lebih berkembang dari saat mereka berusia enam belas tahun (tujuh belas untuk Sasuke, si Teme tidak berhenti menunjukkan perbedaan ini padanya), tetap tidak bisa membunuh mahkluk yang seharusnya abadi.

Sekali mereka berhasil menghentikannya. Memotong  dia hingga seluruh tubuhnya menjadi terpisah. Dan bahkan sampai dewi tersebut kehilangan kesadaran (yang mereka sangka mati karena tidak lagi mereka rasakan chakranya), lalu mereka tertawa dan pulang. Mereka melupakan Zetsu Hitam, dan mahkluk menjijikkan tersebut entah bagaimana berhasil memberikan sedikit chakra pada Ibunya, dia hidup kembali.

Ya, ketika mereka merasakan kembali chakranya, Naruto mengeluarkan teriakan frustasi yang bisa terdengar di seluruh Konoha. Sebelum Kaguya kehilangan kesadaran, hampir empat puluh persen dari pasukan yang mereka miliki mati.

Dan Naruto sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa hanya sekedar membunuh Kaguya. Dia gunakan setiap momen yang dia bisa ketika berada di belakang lini pertahanan untuk menciptakan segel baru yang bisa digunakan untuk mengunci Kaguya dan Zetsu Hitam secara permanen. Tiga bulan berlalu, dan dengan lima puluh persen populasi dunia meninggal, akhirnya dia berhasil menciptakan segel tersebut.

Segel yang dia tahu akan menghilang tanpa jejak ketika sudah berhasil mengunci siapapun ke dalamnya. Zetsu, karena dia hanyalah sebagian kecil dari Kaguya, tidak membutuhkan Sasuke untuk membantu Naruto menyegelnya. Tapi dia membutuhkan chakra dari Sasuke untuk berhasil menyegel Kaguya, karena satu tahun berperang melawan dewi ini membuat bahkan seluruh Bijuu lelah dengannya.

Dan sejujurnya, mencoba untuk menggunakan dua buah segel yang menguras banyak chakra seperti ini sendirian bukan ide yang bagus.

Lalu dia mendengar bahwa Kakashi meninggal—dan Naruto menjadi ceroboh. Sangat ceroboh. Tapi tidak masalah, karena mereka berhasil menang. Bahkan ketika dia bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya Kurama, itu tidak masalah. Dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Kakashi, dan dia telah berhasil meraih mimpinya. Kurama akan menjadi bebas.

Bahkan dengan dia tidak berada di sana, Naruto yakin bahwa selama masih ada orang yang berjalan di muka bumi, maka harapan itu masih tetap ada. Dan dia percaya bahwa mereka yang selamat masih mampu untuk terus membuat masa depan yang lebih baik.

Dan begitulah, Naruto meninggal.

Lalu hidup kembali.

* * *

Tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto berpikir bahwa dia akan tinggal di kediaman Hokage. Bahkan ketika dia menjadi Hokage, dia lebih memilih tinggal di salah satu apartemen di kompleks elit Shinobi bersama Kakashi. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena privasi yang diberikan apabila seseorang tinggal di kediaman Hokage hampir nihil.

Jadi ya, Naruto tidak benar-benar terkejut saat dia bangun tengah malam dari seri mimpi buruknya dan menarik Kurama dari tidurnya untuk migrasi ke kamar Ayahnya, Kakashi dari balik topeng Hound berdiri di depannya tepat di luar kamarnya. Tanpa rambut putih tersebut pun, Naruto akan terus mengenali chakra dengan rasa petir itu di mana saja.

Kurama, sedikit emosi karena ingin segera kembali tidur, melempar topi tidurnya ke arah Kakashi. “Menyingkir dari situ, kami ingin tidur di kamar Tou-san.”

Beberapa saat berlalu—Naruto merasakan chakra Kakashi menunjukkan perasaan kesal, curiga (ha?), dan waspada—lalu Kakashi menghilang ke salah satu tempat sembunyi di langit-langit. Naruto tidak punya energi untuk memutar matanya, memilih untuk menarik tangan Kurama lagi ke kamar Ayahnya.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Ayahnya pelan, kemudian masuk dan berkata perlahan, “Tou-chan?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto, yang paham untuk tidak mengejutkan ninja berpengalaman dalam tidurnya sangat tidak disarankan, mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

Kali ketiga, diiringi dengan sentuhan di kaki Ayahnya yang membuat mata Minato terbuka lebar dan langsung fokus. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata tersebut mengerjap sambil terus menatap kedua figure di bawah tempat tidurnya. “Naruto? Kurama? Ada apa?”

“Ano, bisakah kami tidur di sini? Aku mimpi buruk dan tidak bisa kembali tidur.”

Minato mengernyit, tapi kepala mengangguk. “Tentu. Kalian selalu bisa tidur di sini.” Dia menatap Naruto. “Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

“Yeah,” kata Naruto, segera naik ke tempat tidur. Dia memposisikan dirinya di tengah, sementara Ayahnya di kanannya dan Kurama di kirinya. “Tempat tidurnya terlalu baru, dan—Aku terus mengingat dia menusuk jantungku.”

“Ah.” Minato menarik ke duanya ke pelukannya, menata selimut sehingga hanya menyisakan kepala mereka di luar. “Kalian berdua aman di sini.” Dia terdiam sejenak. “Apa kau ingin pergi ke terapi?”

Naruto menggeleng. Bukannya dia tidak ingin melakukannya, hanya saja ada banyak hal yang akan dikorbankan apabila dia tidak sengaja menyelipkan fakta bahwa dia dari suatu dunia di masa depan. Dia diadopsi oleh Hokage, hal ini sendiri sudah menaruh banyak mata ke dirinya dan Kurama. Ditambah lagi kemiripannya dan Kurama ke kedua orang tuanya. Tapi sejujurnya, dia tidak peduli karena di dunia mana pun, Namikaze Minato adalah Ayahnya dan dia masih anak kecil di sini, yang artinya dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal karena bukan dia yang memegang kendali.

“Ah, aku yakin setelah terbiasa aku akan baik-baik saja.”

Di sampingnya, Kurama sudah tertidur pulas. Jadi Naruto segera mengikuti jejaknya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan tidur di pelukan Ayahnya sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Rasanya aneh dan aman dan tanpa sadar, dia tertidur pulas tanpa mimpi buruk.

XxX

Menjadi tiga tahun lagi rasanya... aneh. Bahkan jika dia masih punya chakra dari Kurama, chakra petapa enam jalan, mode petapa, dan semua kekuatan dan pengetahuannya sebelum dia berakhir di dunia ini, dia masih kecil. Sangat sangat _sangat kecil_. Dia tidak punya massa tubuh yang sesuai untuk membelakangi pukulannya. Dan meskipun dia bisa bergerak dengan cepat, tubuh ini tidak terlatih sebagai ninja. Tubuh ini tidak punya semua otot yang dia kumpulkan selama dua puluh lima tahun.

Dan, ya. Dia belum tahu skill apa saja yang masih dia punya di dunia ini karena dia selalu diekori oleh Anbu ke mana-mana. Ada pihak-pihak yang curiga dengannya dan Kurama ketika mereka diadopsi begitu saja oleh sang Hokage, terutama karena wajah mereka adalah cermin dari persatuan wajah Kushina dan Minato.

Dan yang paling penting—menjadi tiga tahun lagi menjengkelkan karena dia sangat teramat pendek. Ugh. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan berdiri tegak menatap orang-orang dari ketinggian seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Dan sekarang dia bahkan hanya setinggi paha Ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan perasaan Kurama yang tingginya setinggi tebing hokage Konoha.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Naruto ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin di wajahnya. Ha! Rasakan itu rubah sombong, siapa yang kau panggil pendek sekarang?

Jangan buat dia mulai tentang suaranya. Gah!

Intinya adalah, menjadi tiga tahun lagi sangat-sangat membosankan. Dan saat memasuki bulan November, Naruto memutuskan bahwa dia lebih memilih untuk menjelajahi Konoha lagi untuk mengetahui jalanan yang ada di desa ini, karena rupanya dia tidak lagi ingat tempat-tempat yang ada di desa ini setelah perubahan struktur desa ketika Pain mengaktifkan shinra tensei.

Dan di sinilah dia, menarik tangan Kurama karena dia lebih memilih untuk menjelajahi desa berdua daripada sendirian (meski Anbu yang mengekorinya bisa memastikan bahwa dia tidak pernah sendiri), dan... tersesat.

Oke, Naruto ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa dia tidak punya tujuan kemana pun saat dia keluar menjelajah desa ini, jadi tidak bisa dibilang bahwa dia tersesat—tapi yeah, dia tidak mengenali jalan ini sama sekali. Maa, seharusnya dia melihat peta dahulu sebelum pergi.

“Naruto, di mana kita?” tanya Kurama ketika mereka berhenti untuk melihat sekeliling mereka. Mereka berada di jalanan yang dipagari dengan pagar kayu lebih tinggi dari orang dewasa sehingga jalanan ini tidak memiliki kontak langsung dengan bangunan apapun.

“Hm... ehehehe. Entahlah,” kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Ada momen hening beberapa saat, lalu Kurama menatapnya dengan tangan terkepal. “Maksudmu—kita tersesat!”

“Ehhh! Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak mengenali jalan ini saja. Kenapa asumsimu langsung ke sana!”

Kurama tidak ragu-ragu untuk memukul kepalanya. “Idiot. Matahari sudah di atas kepala kita, dan kita belum makan apapun. Cari sesuatu untuk kita makan, aku kelaparan.”

“Ohhhh! Ram—”

“Tidak!”

“Ehhh, kenapa?”

Kurama melipat tangannya. “Pikirkan makanan selain ramen. Itu yang terus kita makan di siang hari selama tiga minggu. Aku bosan.”

Naruto melompat kebelakang dan menunjuk jarinya ke pelaku kejahatan terbesar sepanjang masa. “Penistaan! Ramen adalah makanan dewa dan tidak akan membuat orang bosan!”

 _Well_ , kalau definisi orang adalah Naruto, tentu.

Kurama melangkah sampai tepat di depan Naruto. Dia mencoba untuk terlihat mengintimidasi, namun gagal total karena usianya yang baru tiga tahun. Tapi dia tidak menyerah, karena dia menusuk jarinya ke dada Naruto dan berkata, “Kita. Akan. Makan. Makanan. Lain. Tidak ada negosiasi.”

Naruto melipat tangannya. “Hmph! Memangnya kau bisa apa? Aku yang memegang uang dari Tou-san.”

Kurama mundur dengan seringai di wajahnya. Di tangannya terdapat dompet katak yang begitu familiar. “Tidak lagi Aniki,” katanya menggoda.

“Haa! Kapan kau mengambilnya! Berikan kembali Kurama!”

“Tidak penting. Ayo, aku sudah lapar. Dan kalau kau terus begitu, kutinggal.”

XxX

Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencicipi dango hanya karena kedai tersebut lah yang mereka lewati saat mencari tempat makan siang itu. Dan sejujurnya, Naruto tidak masalah mengkonsumsi makanan ini karena meski dia lebih memilih ramen, bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai makanan lainnya. Bahkan makanan Ayahnya yang merupakan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna. Setelah hidup dua puluh lima tahun, dia paham pentingnya nutrisi bagi tubuhnya (terutama setelah hidup dengan Kakashi, si ahli gizi).

Uh... yeah. Kecuali terong. Dia masih tidak paham bagaimana Kakashi sangat menyukai terong, meski dia pasti akan memakannya apabila Kakashi memasaknya. Tidak perlu menyakiti perasaan Kakashi dengan menolaknya karena dia pasti akan merengus seperti anak kecil. Kakashi mencintai terong seperti dia mencintai buku porno ero-sennin. Dan jika ada yang menghina terong, _well_ , dia akan tidak menghiraukanmu selama mungkin—terutama ketika pelakunya adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Berbicara tentang Kakashi, segera setelah Kurama dan dirinya selesai makan, Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka—menggunakan atribut anbu tanpa tantou di punggungnya. “Hokage-sama mencari kalian berdua.”

“Ah.” Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Hm... mungkin dia bisa menambah tingginya untuk beberapa saat. Hm... “Oke.”

Dia mendekati Kakashi, mengabaikan tatapan yang diberikan Kurama padanya, lalu mengangkat tangannya. “Gendong!”

Kakashi... menegang. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan sikap Kakashi. Oke, mungkin Naruto lupa bahwa Kakashi menghindari anak kecil seperti dia menghindari penyakit menular, tapi Naruto bukan Naruto kalau dia menyerah begitu saja. Jadi dia mengambil satu tangan Kakashi, dan menatapnya dengan mata membesar dan berkaca, efek dari air mata buaya, dan berkata, “Kumohon.”

Ada beberapa detik berlalu namun rasanya seperti berjam-jam, kemudian Kakashi mendesah pelan. Dia membungkuk dan mengangkat Naruto dari ketiaknya. Dan karena bukan ini yang ada di pikirannya, Naruto memanuver tubuhnya dan menduduki pundak Kakashi sambil tangannya memegang rambut perak sang Anbu.

Ha! Sekarang dia bisa melihat desa ini seperti orang dewasa.

Kurama, mengikut jejak Naruto, menyerang Kakashi dengan teknik ekspresi yang sama dan dihadiahkan dengan Kakashi yang menggendongnya dengan satu tangan.

Dan begitulah awal mula reputasi Kakashi sebagai Kapten Anbu yang membunuh dengan darah dingin mulai dilembutkan sebagai _babysitter_ anak kecil.

Dia masih menggunakan shunshin untuk mempercepat lajunya menuju kantor Hokage, tidak menghiraukan pekikan Naruto.

Brengsek.

XxX

Minato sedang menghakimi Kakashi, dengan satu alis terangkat dan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia tahu muridnya sangat teramat menghindari kontak dengan anak kecil, dan ketika dia menyuruhnya untuk menjaga anak-anaknya, dia menjaga mereka dari bayangan dan tidak pernah mendekati mereka seperti paman atau kakak.

Ditambah lagi dengan Kakashi adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang cukup terkejut dengan keputusan Minato untuk mengadopsi dua anak kecil yang mirip dengannya dan Kushina begitu saja, tanpa babibu beberapa jam setelah menginterogasi mereka secara privat membuat orang bertanya-tanya (kalau ada satu hal yang bisa dibanggakan dari desa shinobi, itu adalah bagaimana cepatnya gosip berkelana dari mulut ke mulut).

Ketika ditanya, Minato hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata, “Mereka anakku.” Itu adalah kebenaran.

Kakashi tentu saja melihat mereka dengan rasa curiga, sebagai salah satu anbu yang kadang berurusan langsung dengan keamanan Hokage (apabila dia tidak ditugasi misi ke luar desa), logis rasanya jika dia menaruh banyak curiga ke dua orang yang tiba-tiba dekat dengan Minato. Meski Minato sedikit emosi karena Kakashi tidak memahami penilaiannya, tapi hey, seiring berjalannya waktu, dia yakin Kakashi dapat melihat apa yang dia lihat di kedua anaknya itu.

Dan sekarang, dia harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawanya. Tidak perlu membuat Kakashi melarikan diri dari hal ini. Terutama karena dia tampak menggelikan dengan seorang anak di pundaknya, dan seorang anak di tangannya.

Naruto, mendalami perannya sebagai individu yang cerewet, langsung memulai esainya tentang apa yang dia lakukan hari ini, tapi dipotong di tengah ketika Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan memegang bajunya untuk menurunkannya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama untuk Kurama, lalu mengangguk pada Minato.

“Hokage-sama.”

Ada momen hening sesaat ketika Kakashi hanya berdiri di situ tanpa melakukan apapun, semua karena Minato belum menyuruhnya pergi. Lalu dia mendesah, “Sensei.”

Dan dengan satu isyarat jarinya, dia kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Minato berdiri, mendekati kedua anaknya untuk mengelus kepala mereka. Alasan kenapa dia memanggil mereka kemari adalah karena satu hal. Dia memegang kedua tangan mereka dan berjalan ke luar. Saat Naruto bertanya, mereka mau kemana, dia dengan simpel menjawab, “Kita akan mencari rumah baru.”

Dia sadar bahwa kediaman Hokage bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk membesarkan dua anak, meskipun mereka berdua bukan lagi anak kecil. Kadang cukup sulit untuknya melihat kedua anak ini sebagai orang dewasa karena tubuh mereka berdua yang masih sangat kecil. Gaya bicara mereka yang lancar pun dapat dikategorikan sebagai gaya bicara anak-anak prodigi. Meski dari cerita Naruto, dia sama sekali bukan prodigi.

“Ohhh. Oke.”

XxX

Dua apartemen pertama ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto dan Kurama. Yang ketiga, mereka pergi melihat salah satu rumah yang dibangun di pinggiran kompleks shinobi, dekat dengan salah satu area latihan yang bersebelahan dengan hutan yang menjalar sampai batas dinding Konoha. Rumah ini dua lantai, dengan halaman yang cukup luas dan dipagari. Di bagian belakang terdapat kolam kecil dan beberapa pohon yang tumbuh tidak begitu tinggi. Rumah ini memiliki beberapa kamar, tersebar di lantai satu dan dua. Ruang tamu dan dapur yang cukup lebar.

Naruto tidak perlu melihat lebih banyak lagi karena dia menyukai tempat ini. Artinya tidak lagi dia perlu bertemu dengan anbu yang berpatroli di dalam rumah di malam hari, karena mereka hanya akan berjaga di luar atau dari tempat strategis lainnya. Memiliki privasi di rumah sendiri dengan posisi strategis seperti ini.

Dia menatap Ayahnya, kemudian mengangguk. “Yang ini Tou-chan.”

Minato balas mengangguk. “Baiklah, untuk sementara kau dan Kurama bisa memilih kamar kalian. Kita akan pindah kemari ketika rumah ini sudah siap untuk ditinggali.”

Dan Naruto berjalan dari kamar ke kamar, diikuti oleh Kurama, meninggalkan Minato untuk berurusan dengan agen penjual rumah yang sudah mengikuti mereka dari tadi siang. Dia memilih kamar di lantai dua, dan Kurama memilih kamar yang tepat di sebelah ruangannya. Memiliki kamar yang berbeda bukan berarti dia tidak akan naik ke tempat tidur Kurama apabila dia memiliki mimpi buruk atau tidak ingin sendiri, karena dia tidak akan ragu untuk melakukannya. Dengan segel Kurama di perutnya yang masih terkunci, satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa berkomunikasi dengannya adalah dengan masuk ke pikirannya, karena Kurama yang berada di perutnya tidak bisa berbicara dengannya sama sekali. Itulah mengapa Yang Kurama lebih senang tertidur, karena meski berhubungan langsung dengan Yin Kurama, tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan ketika berada di dalam kandang.

Ketika Naruto kembali ke lantai bawah, Ayahnya sudah selesai bernegosiasi dengan agen tersebut, dan mereka segera kembali ke kediaman Hokage. Petang sudah tiba, sehingga cahaya yang tersisa hanya dari lampu jalanan. Tidak banyak orang yang menyapa mereka meski orang-orang tersebut tidak berhenti melirik. Dan karena mereka tidak melewati jalur yang sering dilalui oleh warga sipil, mereka tidak berpapasan dengan banyak orang.

Mereka segera tiba di rumah, dan Ayahnya menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mandi karena dia akan menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Salah satu hal eksentrik yang dimiliki Ayahnya yang telah dia observasi selama tinggal dengannya adalah ketika mengerjakan pekerjaan domestik di rumah, dia akan bernyanyi dengan nada sumbang dan berjoget. Kali pertama Naruto menyaksikannya, dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Ini adalah ninja yang mendapatkan peringatan _flee on sight_ dari semua desa tersembunyi. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Ayahnya, karena memang semua ninja yang kuat adalah individu yang eksentrik.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Gai-sensei tanpa baju anehnya, atau bahkan Kakashi tanpa kebiasaannya membaca buku porno di muka umum.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Ayahnya bilang bahwa dia harus kembali ke kantornya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen, tapi dia tidak akan benar-benar lembur di sana.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia tahu seberapa menyebalkannya dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

XxX

Mereka pindah sehari sebelum ulang tahun Hinata.

Dan di hari ulang tahunnya, Naruto diingatkan lagi pada kenapa dia sangat teramat benci dengan pakaian formal. Yukata ini terlalu ketat untuknya sehingga sungguh sulit bergerak bebas. Setidaknya ada Kurama yang sama bencinya dengan pakaian ini, jika dinilai dari ekspresinya. Sisi positifnya, rambut mereka berdua tidak dijinakkan. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan seberapa menyakitkannya itu, terutama karena rambutnya tidak pernah mengikuti maunya sama sekali.

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana Ayahnya akan berurusan dengan kemungkinan bahwa Kumo akan menculik salah satu anak dari klan dengan dojutsu di Konoha, tapi dia yakin peringatannya untuk tidak membunuh mereka tidak akan diabaikan oleh Ayahnya.

A adalah manusia paling bangsat yang pernah Naruto temui, _well_ , bangsat sampai Naruto mengalahkannya dengan telak dan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka semua dari infinity tsukoyomi. Tetap saja, Kumo dan kebiasaan mereka untuk menculik anak-anak (sampai mereka berhenti setelah perang dunia keempat tentu saja) kadang membuat Naruto benar-benar ingin menampar mereka. Dengan bijudama. Ha! Atau bahkan rasenshuriken.

Lalu Naruto diingatkan tentang betapa membosankannya duduk di depan para tetua terutama tetua dari klan _Hyuuga_. Mereka sangat teramat kaku dengan peraturan dan formalitas. Setidaknya Ayahnya di sana, dan Kurama juga ikut menderita dengannya.

Ugh. Ulang tahun _ketiga_ pewaris klan rasanya seperti ulang tahun negara dan bukan ulang tahun anak-anak. Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan kaki Naruto benar-benar keram.

Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

XxX

Ayahnya tidak membiarkan delegasi dari Kumo melihatnya maupun Kurama.

XxX

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen di mejanya ketika Kakashi masuk dan menaruh Komandan Jounin dari Kumo di lantai, tidak sadarkan diri. Dia tersenyum kecil. “Kakashi, dia tidak mati kan?”

“Tidak Sensei. Seperti yang dicurigai, dia mencoba untuk menculik pewaris klan Hyuuga. Aku berhasil menghentikannya, dan Hyuuga-sama untuk tidak membunuhnya.”

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya. “Bagus. Kita tidak butuh A dan kebodohannya untuk datang merusak kedamaian yang sudah kita raih dengan susah payah.”

Baru tadi pagi mereka menandatangani perjanjian kedamaian antar kedua desa tersembunyi, dan sekarang mereka sudah mencoba untuk merusaknya lagi. Kalau Naruto tidak memperingatkan dirinya, Minato yakin langkah yang akan dia ambil akan jauh lebih ekstrim dari yang akan dia ambil sekarang. Kumo yakin bahwa serangan dari Kyuubi tiga tahun lalu telah benar-benar melemahkan desa ini, sehingga mereka berani melakukan hal ini. Tapi mereka lupa, Minato masih berdiri dan bernapas. Dia bisa membunuh seribu lagi ninja dari Kumo tanpa mengerjapkan matanya.

Selain itu mereka juga berani melakukan hal ini karena Minato tidak benar-benar hidup tiga tahun ini. Tapi dengan keberadaan dua anaknya, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan bahwa desa ini menjadi desa yang aman untuk mereka tinggali.

Dan ya, dia juga punya kecurigaan terhadap Kumo setelah mereka tidak berhenti bertanya untuk melihat dua anak yang dia adopsi.

“Aku punya tugas lain untukmu.” Dia mengeluarkan gulungan yang mengandung misi Kakashi, dan mengeluarkan gulungan lain yang mengandung peta dari Konoha. Dia membukanya, sambil mengaktifkan segel privasi di kantornya. Sekarang masih pagi-pagi buta, tapi bukan berarti dia akan membiarkan hal ini diketahui orang lain, terutama yang tidak dia percayai.

Naruto baru saja membuktikan bahwa Kumo benar-benar mencoba menculik Hinata. Artinya semua tindakan-tindakan yang akan dan telah diambil oleh Danzo atas nama kebaikan Konoha tidak lagi bisa dibiarkan berlanjut. Dia harus mengumpulkan kembali bukti dari tempat-tempat yang telah ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Hah, dia tidak sabar untuk membawa orang tua tersebut ke kematiannya. Dan karena dia salah satu ninja terhebat yang pernah diproduksi oleh Konoha harus membelot. Karena dia juga perang dunia kedua dan ketiga telah terjadi. Karena dia Hatake Sakumo bunuh diri seperti itu, dan dia juga yang akan membantu salah satu organisasi teroris (Akat—sesuatu. Dia harus bertanya lagi pada Naruto tentang nama organisasi tersebut) terbentuk. Karena dia adik Senju Tsunade meninggal. Belum lagi dia menculik anak-anak dari klan dan panti asuhan untuk membangun pasukannya sendiri, tanpa mengkonsultasikan hal tersebut dengan dirinya.

Dia pikir dia bisa menjalankan desa ini lebih baik dari sang Hokage? Hah. Omong kosong.

Dan jangan buat dia mulai dengan obsesi Danzo dan Orochimaru terhadap sharingan.

Dia tidak yakin anak-anaknya bisa aman selama Danzo masih berada di dunia ini, terutama ketika rahasia bahwa keduanya memiliki bijuu di dalamnya (dia masih tidak memahami apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Kurama, karena dia tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai bijuu maupun jinchuuriki lagi).

Ha! Manusia tersebut akan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk merebut kedua anaknya dari tangannya.

Dia menunjuk ke setiap titik yang ada di peta tersebut. “Cobalah untuk menyelidiki ketiga titik ini. Aku punya firasat bahwa Root melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di sini, dan ini adalah markas tersembunyi mereka. Ambil semua dokumen yang ada di sana, dan bawa padaku. Dan kalau kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini, segera laporkan padaku.”

“Sensei?”

Minato mengerutkan dahinya. “Aku sudah melihat laporan bahwa beberapa anak-anak dari klan, terutama mereka yang tidak memiliki orang tua, menghilang begitu saja. Kau tahu Root dan bagaimana mereka bekerja kan, Kakashi?”

“Sensei, apa menurutmu—?”

Dia mengangguk, ekspresi menggelap. “Ya. Aku punya firasat bahwa Danzo ada di balik semua ini.”

Kakashi mengangguk. “Baiklah sensei.”

“Kalau kau menemukan kesulitan terutama kalau ruangan-ruangan tersebut memiliki segel yang tidak bisa kau lewati, kembali dan beritahu aku. Aku juga akan melakukan riset terhadap beberapa hal yang kucurigai merupakan tindakan dari Danzo. Dia pikir dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau di belakangku, dan berpikir bahwa aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja.”

Kakashi mengangguk lagi. “Sensei, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan dia,” katanya sambil mengangguk pada tawanan mereka yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Minato tersenyum kecil, beberapa detik kemudian ada ketukan di pintunya dan dia mematikan segel privasinya. “Aku akan biarkan Inoichi melakukan apapun terhadap dirinya untuk menarik semua informasi yang ada di kepalanya, kecuali membunuhnya tentu saja. Lalu aku akan mengantarnya secara langsung sampai ke perbatasan Kumo. Apapun tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan oleh Kumo terserah pada mereka, tapi mereka perlu diingatkan bahwa Konoha tidak akan tinggal diam menghadapi tindakan seperti ini.”

Lalu pintu tersebut terbuka, dan Inoichi memasuki kantornya. “Kau boleh pergi sekarang Hound,” katanya sambil melempar gulungan misi ke Kakashi.

Hm... dia perlu memanggil Jiraiya kembali ke desa ini, dan tentu saja Tsunade. Mungkin Naruto bisa meyakinkan Tsunade untuk tinggal di desa ini dan mengambil alih rumah sakit, karena dia bilang bahwa dia bisa melakukannya sebelumnya. Ini akan meningkatkan kinerja para ninja di desa ini.

Terutama jika yang dikatakannya benar bahwa Danzo (dalam Root) yang meminta Nawaki untuk pergi ke misi di luar desa tersebut (misi yang membunuh anak tersebut), dia bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak suara terhadap orang tua tersebut.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I would like to say that, as much as Kakashi is his future boyfriend, Naruto knows how weird it is for him, a three years old to have too much feeling for him like that. Make no mistake, he loves him, but he doesn’t really put too much thought into that because first this Kakashi is not his Kakashi, and second, he doesn’t want to grieve too much considering he has already lost his world (though he doesn’t really understand it at the moment) because he’s dead there.
> 
> Sooo, it’s a lil bit weird seeing someone read a Bahasa Indonesia fanfiction using google translator, but as it is, well, thanks for giving this fic a glance. Heh. Anyway, yeah, i am not gonna dig deeper into how Kaguya can comeback the second time aside from the prologue up there so yeah. Also, about this world Kurama, well, I actually doesn’t have any plan at first. My take on that old fox is because this world doesn’t have a Naruto (which is an important figure for future threats if you got what i mean) some kind of this world power, that will never be explained since Naruto and Kurama will never got an answer at all, used this world Kurama reincarnation to bring Naruto and Kurama to this place, and so instead of being reincarnated as the Kyuubi, him and Naruto is being reincarnated as a human with a bijuu and a bijuu in a human body.
> 
> That power might be the timeline that is sentient—who knows. Anyway, it just wants to correct the mistakes here since the end of this world can mean the end of this timeline too. Maybe. Ha. I don’t want to look deeper here.  
> Anyway, if you got any question just hit me up at the review section.
> 
> Also side notes: Jadi Naruto dan Kurama roughly kembar. Beda mereka berdua cuman di warna rambut dan warna mata (Kurama punya mata ungu, campuran dari matanya sama mata Naruto), all in all, they look the same.
> 
> Another side notes: Yes, minato is sort of broken i think. See it like this, his wife and his child dies, and then the kyuubi dies with them. Not only he fails to keep a weapon like kyuubi, he also fails to keep his family safe. Of course, they still keep him as the hokage seeing as he’s still got the reputation and still keep the village safe, but it sort of weaken his standing in the eyes of some people that thought he’s weak.
> 
> Also, i know akatsuki doesn’t got created because of danzou, but they sure got darker because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> hohohohohoho i manage to squeeze kakanaru here. 
> 
> Eyyy, Haloooo halooo. Jadi cerita ini semacam cerita fix-it time travel stuff, karena aku sedang banyak-banyaknya baca cerita time travel dan jadi tertarik untuk buat cerita ini versiku (dan karena banyak banget yang gk update-update dan discontinue pas lagi ena-enanya. cry). Wkwkkwkw


End file.
